


Impalis? Impardis? Tardimpala?

by ciaan



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Machines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vehicles meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impalis? Impardis? Tardimpala?

The Tardis loves her Doctor, but sometimes she just wants to, needs to, spend time with another machine. Someone tough and gleaming, rather than squishy and flailing. And this vehicle is the most important one in the world in her own timeline.

Afterward, the Tardis has leopard print walls and a full collection of Metallica, and the Impala has plastic toy soldiers in all kinds of uncomfortable locations. But both of them thoroughly enjoyed the encounter.


End file.
